The Golden Rule
by tangytwist
Summary: Draco and Hermione get different opinions about eachother although they hate to and won't admit it.They learn to appreciate one another and maybe they will become more than rivals.


Hermione's POV  
  
You know, you might not always want to admit it, but some things that your parents teach you can be put to good use. Like for instance, the "golden rule" is a very helpful lesson that I tried to keep in mind with every single person I met. That is, until I met Malfoy. But something changed this year at Hogwarts. Maybe it's the fact that this is our last year. Who knows?  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione! Don't want to miss the train! You're as slow as a thousand pound bowl of molasses!" Ron yelled, he voice much deeper than it used to be.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, Ron, she has heavier bags than you,containing all of her girlish needs!" Harry said teasingly.  
  
" You guys worry too much. We still have half an hour 'til the train leaves the station. We have PLENTY of time. Sheesh." I said in disgust of their over reactive behavior.  
  
"Well, just hurry up a tad bit. We wouldn't want to be stuck in the same cabin as Malfoy, now would we?" Ron suggested clenching his fist at the sound of Malfoy's name.  
  
"See, worrying! Anyway we won't be.at least YOU wont' be," I wimpered.  
  
"What do you mean.WE?!" they said in unison.  
  
" Well I would've sent you guys a letter, uh, but my, uhhh, owl had a hurt wing most of the summer.."  
  
"Yah? Uh huh. Sure.SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!" Harry encouraged in a fashion of speech he normally doesn't quite care to use.  
  
" I'm Head Girl and Malfoy is Head Boy so we are in the same cabin."  
  
"And the same common room at school?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes, the common room too," I looked down so I didn't have to see their disappointed faces. It was true about my owl though, only his leg was hurt not his wing, so he could've flown. But what would've been the point? Only to let them be disappointed the entire summer which OF COURSE I didn't want.  
  
"For the love of apples wrapped in elephant hair! This will be a lovely year." Ron said somewhat implying that I couldn't take care of myself. Well, if anyone could, it would be me! I'm the one Malfoy is the most afraid of!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As I sat in the Head's cabin, I pondered why did it have to be Mudblood that is sharing my cabin. Everybody knew, including the professors, that we don't have a once of blood caring for the other, so why put us through this ordeal. It won't, I repeat, just WON'T work out.  
  
Just then I noticed the "golden trio" walking this way. I don't know why they are "golden", they get in the most trouble that I know of.. yet they always get out of punishment. I saw all of them, Ron and Harry.but Granger was following BEHIND.. she used to always be leading the way. I wondered why..ah, yes, all of those girlish provisions weighing her down. But she wasn't wearing any make- up. So, why did she look so beau.NO! DRACO..stop right there! She is as ugly as she always was. Sheesh, coffee really does stuff to you in the morning.  
  
Granger stopped at the door as the other two quickly said good-bye. I couldn't believe they didn't say anything negative about me.woa! Mudblood, looked at me, turned around, and stepped inside the cabin.  
  
"What? Can't believe that you're Head Girl and that THIS is the cabin you're suppose to be in?" I asked, trying not to be distracted by her deep, dark, practically black eyes examining the cabin.  
  
"No, can't believe that you're Head Boy and that I had to share a cabin with YOU!" she replied.  
  
"Now, now. That was uncalled for, Mudblood."  
  
"Well, what you said was uncal.." she stopped looked at me and cocked her head to one side. I starred back.. and SMILED.ughhhh! What is WRONG with me? Just then Crabbe and Goyle stopped at the door ready to barge in.  
  
"Hold on! What are you two nasty piles of chicken turds doing here? This is the Head Boy and Girl cabin. Get a move on it!" I ordered. They picked up there things and left. You could tell they were quite disturbed by what I said. Who would've thought that two lumbering goons like those could be so sensitive?  
  
"That was nice," Granger said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, would you have rather me called them disgusting loafs of molded bread?"  
  
"No, I would've said exactly like you." Now there's a change.she agreed with me and smiled.and I smiled back, AGAIN with the smiling. I couldn't help it. The way she looked this year, curls instead of frizz, black eyes instead of brown. She looked how a woman SHOULD look.but slightly different..she was enchanting, her eyes hypnotic.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Was that a smile? I haven't seen that in.in..I've NEVER seen that! We actually agreed on something. I couldn't help but look at him ever so often. His face seemed warmer.not the ice cold it used to be.  
  
I took out a book and started reading.  
  
" I've read that one.the worst book I ever read." Malfoy interrupted. "How do you read that nonsense.oh wait, you're Miss Smarty Pants, you understand that type of junk."  
  
I should've known better, he was still as cold as he ever was. 


End file.
